


歲月如梭(佐鳴)

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 佐鳴篇





	1. 1月：睦月（むつき）

在木葉忍者村裡面沒有人不知道四代火影之子漩渦鳴人和宇智波一族之子宇智波佐助的風流韻事，佐助和鳴人因某些原因而一起長大，兩人的感情很好、默契十足，幾乎可以說是天生一對。

九尾事件之後鳴人由卡卡西撫養長大，他還有一位漂亮的姊姊雪子，卡卡西和伊魯卡共同照顧他們長大，佐助也是木葉忍者高層的關係而跟他們住在一起，兩人可說是從小一起長大的青梅竹馬。

新年這天佐助和鳴人兩人去參加木葉的新年祭典，對於這個祭典他們一點也不陌生，參加過好幾次的他們早已經習慣和大家打招呼，鳴人可是很受到小孩子們的歡迎，佐助看見這樣的情形也不好多說什麼。

「要去祭典可以，把衣服給穿好。」佐助看見鳴人穿的很單薄的樣子不是很開心。

「知道了。」鳴人不想要違逆佐助的意思。

「等下感冒了，我可不管你。」佐助看見鳴人哀怨的眼神只是這樣說。

「佐助最討厭了。」鳴人不高興的看著自己最愛的人。

看見對方不高興佐助也沒多說什麼，鳴人總是會在這時候跟自己鬧脾氣，鬧完脾氣之後就恢復跟以前一樣，要是自己不好好的叮嚀他，等下他感冒發高燒自己又要傷腦筋。

儘管鳴人不容易生病，但是佐助還是不想要讓他有這樣的機會發生，和鳴人在一起之後他總是會好好地盯著他，佐助的個性相信鳴人又不是不清楚，只是不想任由佐助這樣對待自己。

對於鳴人這樣鬧脾氣的行為佐助早已經習慣，安撫好他之後就跟著他一起去祭典，來到祭典的地點之後鳴人開心的拉著佐助玩了起來，這樣小孩子個性的他可以說是非常好哄。

「佐助，我們去玩那個好不好？」鳴人開心的對自己心愛的人說。

「好、好、好，你說什麼我都沒意見。」佐助一向會尊重鳴人他想要做什麼。

鳴人喜歡來祭典玩遊戲，這點佐助很清楚，從小到大他都知道對方是怎樣個性的人，四季如春的木葉總是會有下雪的時候，在下雪天時鳴人很喜歡去參加祭典或是單純的玩雪，這些事情佐助總是很清楚。

愛玩的鳴人總是會拉著佐助去玩自己想要的攤位，走了一圈之後鳴人才開心的帶著自己想要吃的食物和佐助一起找地方坐下來吃，看見這樣的情形佐助微笑，鳴人在他的眼裡是那樣的可愛。

或許這也是為什麼佐助喜歡待在鳴人的身邊，看著他開心的樣子自己也很開心，鳴人的笑容可說是非常有渲染力，佐助總是會被他所影響到，只要對方開心自己也會跟著開心起來。

「每年的這時候我最期待的就是新年祭典，因為卡卡西哥哥和伊魯卡哥哥會帶我和姐姐來逛。」鳴人一邊吃東西一邊懷念以前的時光。

「所以你每年都希望可以過來參加祭典。」佐助知道鳴人的心思。

「差不多吧！現在和你一起來也很好啊！佐助。」鳴人開心的告訴自己最愛的人。

「傻瓜。」聽見鳴人說的話佐助臉紅。

佐助沒想到鳴人會說出這樣的話來，有時候對方總是會不小心說出一些讓人心動的話，這時候自己總是會感到很不好意思，畢竟兩人之間的感情是佐助最先發現到他很喜歡鳴人，對方很久才開竅。

逛完祭典之後佐助和鳴人牽著對方的手一起回家，回到家後他們兩人一起泡澡，佐助伸出手摸摸鳴人的臉，鳴人開心的抱著自己最愛的人，佐助當然會回抱自己最愛的人。

之後他們兩人躺在床上睡覺，鳴人喜歡靠在佐助的懷裡睡覺，這是從小養成的習慣，打從佐助和他們一起住的時候，鳴人就和他一起睡覺，不知道為什麼兩人會抱在一起睡覺。

「這習慣你從以前就沒有改變。」佐助抱著鳴人睡覺時說出這句話。

「以前和姐姐睡的時候就很習慣抱著她睡。」鳴人閉上眼睛好好的睡覺。

「我很高興你有這樣的習慣。」佐助喜歡抱鳴人一起睡覺。

「嗯，我也很喜歡。」鳴人微笑的說著。

「晚安，鳴人。」佐助親吻鳴人的額頭。

「晚安，佐助。」鳴人喜歡和佐助一起睡覺。

安穩睡覺一個晚上後，第二天早上佐助醒來後微笑，然後親吻鳴人的臉頰，慢慢的起床不吵醒自己最愛的人，先進入廚房煮早餐，準備兩人份的早餐很平常，這也是佐助最愛做的事情。

鳴人喜歡吃佐助親手做的餐點，自己進入廚房煮飯根本就是天大的大忌，他總是會把廚房搞得亂七八糟，佐助看見鳴人這樣可是會很傷腦筋，決定不讓自己最愛的人進入廚房。

「佐助，早安。」鳴人看見佐助正在煮早餐的樣子微笑。

「早安，鳴人。」佐助親吻鳴人的臉頰。

「佐助最討厭了！」鳴人臉紅的衝去浴室當中梳洗。

「呵呵。」佐助微笑的看著這樣的情形。

每天的早安吻不會少給，佐助很喜歡給鳴人早安吻，只要看見對方他開心的樣子自己也會很開心，鳴人被佐助親吻之後會臉紅，害羞的去梳洗等待早餐好，佐助總是會笑嘻嘻的看著這樣的情形。

這樣平淡的幸福佐助和鳴人真的很喜歡，畢竟他們兩人的童年過的不是那樣的好，雖然父母親現在都在自己的身邊，可是相處起來還是有點怪怪，有些年沒友相處會有這樣的情形出現。

儘管他們兩人已經自己在外成家，但是偶爾還是會回去看自己的父母親，四代火影可是很黏自己的孩子們，所以不管怎樣都要乖乖的回去才可以，佐助和鳴人自然很清楚父母親的意思。


	2. 2月：如月（きさらぎ）

二月份依然在冬季，木葉還是在下雪的天氣中，這種氣候要持續到三月，四代火影看見整個木葉被靄靄白雪覆蓋的樣子沒有多說什麼，這種和平時代大家都很安靜，不太會有戰爭的情形產生。

而到了這個季節大多都會和其他的影交流，五影會議大多都會順勢舉行，各地的大名依舊不管其他的事情，只管自己的生活是否有被受到影響，召開五影大會時，四代火影都會帶著妻兒一起過去。

和平時期的五影會議幾乎可以說是很無聊，幾乎可以說是拿來聯絡感情，這次陪著四代火影水門去的人是佐助和鳴人，玖辛奈說不想跟著去，鼬和雪子有另外的任務要處理。

「爸爸你幹嘛不找鹿久叔叔他們，反而是要我和佐助一起陪你去。」鳴人不滿的和水門抱怨。

「你和佐助都是上忍，又沒有任務，當然是你們陪我去。」水門笑笑的告訴自己的兒子。

「這次不是和平對談嗎？」佐助對於這件任務感到很疑惑。

「算是吧！我也不太清楚。」水門對於其他的影內心想的事自然不是那樣清楚。

鳴人雖然不情願和自己的父親水門一起去開五影大會，但是有佐助跟在自己的身邊他也不好多說什麼，畢竟這是他們的任務，水門當然知道自家兒子會不高興，為平常陪著自己護衛自己的是寶貝女兒。

雪子的實力的確是贏過所有人，身為暗部的她自然是歷代火影帶在身邊的孩子，因此護衛任務常常非她莫屬，不過最主要的還是因為她的護衛能力很好，不然大家都會選擇有經驗的忍者。

來到了開會現場佐助和鳴人在外面乖乖地等待水門，鳴人當然不忘和自己的好友我愛羅打招呼，我愛羅很開心可以和鳴人碰面，他們兩人從小時候認識起就是很好的朋友。

「我愛羅。」鳴人開心的和我愛羅打招呼。

「鳴人。」我愛羅抱抱自己最好的朋友。

「一樣被火影大人抓過來護衛？」手鞠看見佐助和鳴人的樣子說。

「是，雪子姊沒空，所以被抓過來當護衛。」佐助聽見手鞠說的話苦笑。

「真難得看見雪子姊沒空。」勘九郎很清楚雪子的實力在哪裡。

聽見勘九郎說的話佐助和鳴人苦笑，砂忍者村的風影還是我愛羅的父親，自然會帶著孩子們過來，有太多的事情需要鼬和雪子去處理，只好讓佐助和鳴人一起幫忙護衛。

我愛羅的父親對於孩子們很出色沒有太大的想法，第四代風影對自己的孩子們有大大的肯定，第四代風影夫人加琉羅則是在砂忍者村，理由大概就是和玖辛奈一樣，根本不需要來參加這場會議。

火影和風影都很信任自己的孩子們，自然會讓孩子們來當自己的護衛，鳴人對於這樣護衛任務不是那樣的喜歡，佐助對此很清楚，儘管如此他還是和鳴人一起來當火影的護衛。

「好冷！我討厭這樣的護衛任務。」鳴人待在房間裡看著岩忍者村外的風景。

「為什麼？護衛任務算是很輕鬆的任務。」佐助陪在鳴人身邊一起看風景。

「爸爸已經很厲害，我們還要陪他來，真奇怪。」鳴人把茶水給喝完。

「我和雪姐姐都沒抱怨了。」佐助笑笑的說著。

鳴人悶悶的看著佐助，對方只是一臉笑意的看著他，什麼話都沒有多說，鼬和雪子是很出色的暗部忍者，自然可以擔任這樣的護衛任務，鳴人只是怕大家會認為水門帶著他是因為尾獸的關係。

佐助知道鳴人和我愛羅都有尾獸，火影和風影會帶著他們或許是因為尾獸的關係，但是在和平時代尾獸根本不需要擔心太多，而現在一尾和九尾只是單純的通靈獸，偶爾鳴人和我愛羅會利用尾獸的查克拉來戰鬥。

看見鳴人悶悶不樂的樣子佐助拍拍他的頭，什麼話都沒有多說，只是又去拿了一杯茶給他喝，護衛任務的確是有點沒有成就感，會讓人覺得有點無聊，尤其是這種影級的護衛任務。

「這種任務就覺得無聊，你還太嫩了。」九尾在旁邊搖著尾巴看著躺在沙發上的鳴人。

「是、是、是，比起姐姐我真的很嫩。」鳴人氣呼呼的看著自己的尾獸。

「人家小雪都比你強，是誰跟我說他一定要保護好自己的姐姐。」九尾用鄙夷的眼神看著自己的宿主。

「對啦！對啦！我就是比不過姐姐啦！」鳴人很想要對九尾掀桌，只是忍著情緒不爽的說。

水門踏入休息室看見鳴人和九尾鬥嘴的樣子微笑，佐助只是在一旁安靜的看著他們，似乎不打算插嘴的樣子，這種情形很少會看見，鳴人在木葉忍者村很少會和九尾這樣鬥嘴。

佐助大概是看過很多次所以才沒有任何的感覺，看見水門進入休息室鳴人和九尾也沒有太在意，生氣的鳴人抓著九尾開始跟他鬧了起來，佐助苦笑的阻止鳴人和九尾打鬧。

九尾這才不甘不願的回去自己的通靈界，水門看見這樣的情形什麼話都沒說，鳴人似乎從小就會和九尾打鬧，偶爾自己也有看過幾次，佐助已經看過很多次，早已經見怪不怪。

「護衛任務讓你覺得很無聊了？鳴人。」水門拿了一杯茶後開始喝了起來。

「挺無聊的，姐姐為什麼可以一直陪你。」鳴人氣呼呼的看著水門。

「我也不知道，大概是小雪已經習慣了。」水門微笑的看著寶貝兒子。

「不管什麼任務雪姐姐都會執行很少，就算是這樣的無聊的護衛任務。」佐助緩緩的吐出這句話。

鳴人聽見佐助和水門說的話嘟著嘴，什麼話都不想要多說，水門看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，只是摸摸小兒子的頭，對於佐助說的話也沒有回答任何的話，畢竟寶貝女兒早已經習慣這樣的護衛任務。


	3. 3月：彌生（やよい）

三月是冬天末期，打從上個月的護衛任務後，鳴人一直不太想要和佐助說話，甚至不想要和九尾以及自己的父親水門說話，身為火影的水門一點也不想要去計較這件事，佐助則是努力的安撫自己的情人。

九尾根本不管自己的宿主，自家宿主有多麼的任性牠很清楚，不去管鳴人也沒有關係，玖辛奈對於兒子的任性也只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，等到雪子回來木葉之後鳴人馬上抱著她抱怨。

好不容易回到木葉之後，鼬和雪子打算在家裡好好的休息，鳴人看見姐姐回來很開心，馬上開心的跑過去，雪子看見這樣的情形只是穩穩的接住自己的弟弟，然後摸摸他的頭。

「姐姐，爸爸最討厭，上個月竟然要陪他出護衛任務。」鳴人馬上開始抱怨起來。

「爸爸相信你的實力，才會讓你陪他護衛。」雪子只是好好的安慰自己的弟弟。

「九喇嘛還笑我！」鳴人氣呼呼的告訴雪子。

「你又和九喇嘛鬥嘴了。」雪子對於弟弟說的話只能苦笑。

「我哪有跟牠鬥嘴，是牠先笑我。」鳴人悶悶的告訴雪子。

「你們喔！」雪子對此不知道要說什麼才好。

鼬看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，佐助也只是在旁邊聽著他們兩人說的話，鳴人很黏雪子是很正常的事情，鼬開始和自家弟弟說話，佐助很喜歡自己的兄長，自然很樂意和他聊天。

見到自己的姐姐鳴人當然很高興，雪子對於鳴人老是和自己撒嬌這件事也沒多說什麼，她看見鼬和佐助聊得很開心也沒多說什麼，鳴人是自己從小寵到大的弟弟，他會和自己撒嬌也是很正常的事情。

佐助把自己在護衛任務上的所見所聞告訴鼬，他真的很佩服自己的兄長可以做這樣的護衛任務，護送火影的任務的確有點小無聊，多少沒有什麼成就感，鳴人才會這樣討厭。

「護衛任務的確是很無聊，可是護送火影大人是一件很光榮的事情。」鼬笑笑的告訴佐助。

「我很佩服哥哥你們可以做這種護送任務。」佐助知道鼬已經去過幾次。

「我和小雪還挺喜歡這種任務，因為很輕鬆，讓我們可以不需要太過緊張。」鼬想起來和雪子一起護送任務的時候。

「鳴人一次就已經受不了，和九尾抱怨很多次，還被九尾笑。」佐助苦笑的說著。

聽見佐助說的話鼬笑笑的沒有多說什麼，九尾會笑鳴人也是很正常的事情，誰叫鳴人以前常常告訴他說自己一定會保護好雪子，可是現在的實力還差雪子一點點，會被九尾笑是很正常的事情。

鼬伸出手摸摸佐助的頭，對於弟弟已經長大的樣子不知道要說什麼，佐助已經成長和自己想像中的一樣，當年自己就是這樣期許佐助，出色的表現讓自己很滿意，鼬對於弟弟是那樣的滿意。

不過現在佐助已經不再是自己後面的小跟班，以前總是會跟在自己的後面，纏著自己陪他玩耍或是練習忍術，常常會和雪子、鳴人一起練習，佐助和鳴人會一起比較，常常會鬥嘴讓人很無奈。

「看見佐助很疼你，我就放心許多。」雪子摸摸鳴人的頭。

「那傢伙吵死了。」鳴人悶悶的說出這句話。

「呵呵，已經好久沒有看你們兩人鬥嘴。」雪子笑笑的說出這句話。

「誰要和他鬥嘴，他是討厭鬼。」鳴人才不承認自己真的很喜歡佐助。

佐助聽見雪子和鳴人說的話苦笑，鼬也是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，佐助和鳴人兩人從小鬥嘴到現在，即使在一起也還是一樣，從沒有改變過，這點鼬和雪子當然知道佐助和鳴人的個性。

難得可以和雪子撒嬌鳴人就不想要離開她，三月已經有春天的氣息，春暖花開的樣子已經開始慢慢的顯現出來，佐助看著庭院的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是露出好看的笑容，鼬當然也是一樣。

認識佐助和鳴人的人都知道，他們一個是隱性的兄控，一個是顯性的姐控，不得不說這兩個傢伙配在一起剛剛好，互補的個性實在是讓人不知道要說什麼，出任務的時候好默契讓人羨慕。

「如果佐助是討厭鬼，你為什麼要跟他在一起呢？」雪子微笑的摸摸弟弟的頭。

「那是因為我剛好喜歡他。」鳴人說出這句話有些害羞。

「你們兩個啊！從以前到現在都沒有改變。」雪子對於他們兩人的相處已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「誰叫佐助很喜歡和我吵架，妳不在的時候也是一樣。」鳴人對於自己的另外一伴老是有很多怨言。

雪子安靜的聽著鳴人說的話，但是可以從鳴人的話語當中知道，其實佐助是真的很照顧他，這點雪子一點也不意外，加上佐助和鳴人從小一起長大，怎麼會不知道對方的個性。

今天晚上鼬決定帶著愛人和兩位弟弟一起去吃飯，佐助牽著鳴人的手一起和兄姊們去吃飯，對於鳴人和雪子的抱怨他什麼話都沒有說，自己曾經答應過雪子要好好的保護鳴人，佐助可是說到做到。

畢竟鳴人可是大家寵大的孩子，要是欺負他的話卡卡西、伊魯卡都會找他算帳，這點佐助很清楚，更不用說雪子也一定會找他算帳，四代火影可是不會容許任何人欺負自己的寶貝兒子。

「佐助，你到底想要吃什麼？」鳴人看見佐助還沒決定好的樣子問。

「你就不能讓我安靜的點餐嗎？鳴人。」佐助聽見愛人的催促有點不太高興。

「好了，你們可不要吵架。」雪子看見這樣的情形出聲阻止。

「都多大了還吵。」鼬看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

佐助和鳴人聽見雪子以及鼬說的話後安靜的乖乖點餐，他們倆人總是這樣，常常會很讓人傷腦筋，即使如此他們還是很喜歡和對方在一起，這點不管是佐助還是鳴人都一樣。


	4. 4月：卯月（うづき）

春暖花開的四月總是讓人覺得很舒爽，春天的時候也是賞櫻的季節，佐助和鳴人會一起到櫻花樹下賞櫻，偶爾會和鼬、雪子或是父母親一起賞櫻，不過今年只有他們兩人一起賞櫻。

不僅僅是卡卡西和伊魯卡想要兩人單獨相處，其他人也懷念以前只有夫妻兩人的時候，鼬和雪子本來就有自己的生活要過，只是今年說好幫忙帶七海和湊去賞櫻，佐助和鳴人當然就是兩人去野餐。

好手藝的佐助弄了許多鳴人愛吃的食物，兩人一起在櫻花樹下野餐，坐下來好好的吃喝聊天，陸陸續續其他同期的忍者也過來和他們一起賞櫻，不意外的就看見鳴人開心的和他們聊天。

「真難得看見你會耐著性子在這裡陪小鳴。」鹿丸坐在佐助的身邊看著鳴人和牙鬥嘴的樣子說。

「我答應他今天要陪他賞櫻，自然就不能失約。」佐助不討厭和鹿丸他們說話。

「那傢伙根本沒有任何改變，還是像以前一樣。」鹿丸對於鳴人只有這個評價。

「如果有一天他改變的話，我也會覺得很不可思議。」佐助相信鳴人會維持這樣的個性。

「的確是呢！真是麻煩啊！那傢伙。」鹿丸其實很喜歡鳴人這位朋友。

「呵呵！的確是個麻煩。」佐助不否認鹿丸說的話。

鳴人是個淘氣的孩子，在大人眼中難免是個小麻煩，好動的鳴人總是會拉著自己的朋友們去惡作劇，這時候鹿丸總是會跟在他的身邊，和他們一起長大的佐助怎麼會不知道。

儘管如此佐助還是很喜歡鳴人，對他來說鳴人就像是陽光一般，他的愛人總是開心的照耀其他人，就像個小太陽一樣，自己也是因為他的關係才會好好地待在木葉當中。

當年自己和大蛇丸一起出村修行的時候，佐助的確有想過不要回到木葉來，這裡有太多不太好的回憶，儘管家人們還在自己還是有種不太想要回來的感覺，但是他知道自己會為了鳴人而回來。

「佐助！」鳴人拿了一堆戰利品過來和佐助一起享用。

「你又贏了這麼多？」看見這樣的情形佐助只能苦笑。

「嘿嘿！我厲害啊！」鳴人開心的告訴佐助。

「快點吃吧！」佐助打開餐盒和鳴人一起享用餐點。

看見鳴人手中的餐點一一的消化乾淨後，佐助露出好看的笑容，每年春天一起賞櫻已經是很慣例的事情，佐助是不會打壞鳴人的興致，對他來說和喜歡的人一起賞櫻是很幸福的事情。

以前小時候和家人一起來的時候，總是會遇到卡卡西和伊魯卡帶著鳴人以及雪子一起來賞櫻，那時候自己和兄長鼬就會過去和他們一起玩，這麼多年下來他們還是維持這樣的習慣。

除去他們各自去修行的那三年以外，幾乎每年佐助都會和鳴人一起賞櫻，要是沒有和鳴人一起賞櫻的話，佐助會覺得很奇怪也很不習慣，畢竟這麼多年下來他們幾乎都會在一起看櫻花。

「佐助做的餐點果然最好吃。」鳴人真的很喜歡吃佐助親手做的餐點。

「你喜歡就好。」聽見愛人說的話佐助露出好看的笑容。

「我最喜歡和佐助你一起賞櫻花。」鳴人微笑的告訴自己最愛的人。

「嗯，我也是。」佐助知道自己是多麼的喜歡鳴人。

佐助很早就知道自己很喜歡鳴人，好不容易等到對方開竅已經是很久以後的事情，似乎是在修行的那三年中，鳴人發現到自己真的很想念佐助，才正式了解到自己有多麼的喜歡他。

太過在乎已經習慣對方的陪伴鳴人並不知道自己是真的很喜歡佐助，到了分開的那三年時間，他才了解到佐助對自己的重要性在哪裡，也是在那時候才知道佐助是多麼的喜歡自己。

現在可以和自己最愛的人一起生活鳴人當然很開心，相信佐助也是這樣的心情，儘管鳴人會和雪子抱怨說佐助有多麼的不好，可是他知道自己很喜歡佐助，對方老是聽見自己的抱怨也沒多說什麼。

「果然賞花還是要和佐助一起來。」鳴人開心的告訴自己的枕邊人。

「嗯！我也是。」聽見鳴人說的話佐助露出開心的笑容。

「可惜今年姊姊沒有和我們一起出來賞花，明明可以和大家聚在一起的說。」鳴人看見大家已經玩開的樣子說。

「雪姐姐和哥哥想要自己去賞花，而且他們也答應卡卡西老師說要幫忙帶孩子。」佐助其實很喜歡七海和湊這兩個孩子。

「七海，真的很喜歡姊姊呢！」鳴人怎麼會不知道七海到底有多麼喜歡雪子。

「我想，喜歡的程度大概和你不相上下。」佐助知道身邊有很多人很喜歡雪子。

鳴人聽見佐助說的話沒有多說什麼，他自己很清楚雪子到底有多麼受歡迎，溫柔的個性真的很受到大家的喜愛，七海會這樣喜歡也是很正常的事情，畢竟自己就是那樣的喜歡雪子。

和鳴人一起長大的鹿丸、牙等人都很喜歡雪子，這點鳴人很清楚，同時他也相信自己的愛人佐助也很喜歡自己的姐姐，每次自己和鼬玩在一起的時候，佐助就會去找雪子。

看見大家喜愛身邊的人鳴人當然會很開心，也會覺得自己真的很幸福，有大家在自己的身邊，佐助在身邊更是喜歡不已，要是沒有佐助在身邊，鳴人相信自己會過得不快樂。

「佐助，下次再一起來賞花吧！」鳴人笑笑的對佐助說。

「好。」佐助露出好看的笑容。

相信未來的每一年春天佐助和鳴人會一起來賞花，然後和同期的忍者們玩在一起，以後他們有了孩子之後也會帶著孩子們一起過來賞花，大家玩在一起的樣子是多麼的快樂與幸福。


	5. 5月：皐月或早月（さつき）

五月是鳴人的監護人之一的伊魯卡的生日，這時候鳴人會準備禮物送給伊魯卡，雪子當然也是一樣，對他們來說伊魯卡是他們最重要的養育者，是把他們帶大的兄長。

當然卡卡西也會準備禮物給自己最愛的人，更不用說他們家的孩子七海和湊也會準備禮物給他，這對鳴人來說是個很重要的儀式，佐助當然很清楚，他自然會陪鳴人一起做這件事。

佐助也有幾年的時間待在卡卡西和伊魯卡家，在那邊自己體會到家庭的溫暖，對於他們兩人的付出佐助也很感謝，自然也會準備禮物給伊魯卡，感謝他照顧自己的恩情。

「佐助，我禮物準備好了，我們去找卡卡西哥哥他們。」鳴人開心的對佐助說。

「好。」佐助把自己的禮物拿在手上後就和鳴人一起出門。

卡卡西和伊魯卡待在家裡準備一些事情，佐助和鳴人來到他們家時，卡卡西和伊魯卡當然會很訝異，看見自己撫養多年的孩子回到家來當然會很開心，伊魯卡開心的擁抱鳴人。

卡卡西只是看著佐助沒有多說什麼，只是讓他們進入家門來，他當然知道佐助和鳴人為什麼會來拜訪他們，主要還是伊魯卡生日的關係，這在他們家是很重要的節日，他們自然會來拜訪。

十二年的時間不長不短，伊魯卡盡心盡力的在照顧鳴人，看見他回來看自己當然會很開心，自然會擁抱自己的寶貝孩子，七海看見鳴人來當然也很高興，開心的跑過去抱他。

「伊魯卡哥哥，生日快樂。」鳴人開心的對伊魯卡說。

「鳴人，謝謝。」伊魯卡開心的看著鳴人。

「我和佐助帶了禮物給你，希望你會喜歡。」鳴人和佐助拿出禮物給伊魯卡。

「你送什麼我都喜歡，謝謝你，佐助、鳴人。」伊魯卡是真的很喜歡自己的學生。

鼬和雪子出現在卡卡西和伊魯卡的面前，看見寶貝女娃出現在自己的面前，伊魯卡開心的招呼他們進門，卡卡西擁抱自己最愛的小女孩，鼬只是把禮物拿給卡卡西，表示這是要送給伊魯卡的禮物。

伊魯卡進入廚房忙碌起來，雪子看見這樣的情形馬上跟著進去，這是他們家的習慣，卡卡西只是看著他們沒有多說什麼，鳴人開心的和七海以及湊玩了起來，早已經習慣照顧他們的鳴人自然會和他們玩在一起。

暗部的鼬和卡卡西開始聊天，佐助安靜的在一旁聽著不去打擾，除非自己想要建議什麼，不然的話他根本不插嘴，卡卡西也會詢問佐助最近的一切，然後摸摸他的頭。

「卡卡西老師，不要老是把我當小孩子。」佐助看見自己又被當小孩子的樣子很無奈。

「在我的眼裡你就是小孩子。」卡卡西只是這樣說。

「哈哈！佐助真的很不習慣卡卡西哥哥老是把他當小孩子。」鳴人笑的那樣沒心沒肺。

「那是因為你已經習慣被他們當小孩子。」佐助不爽的看著鳴人。

伊魯卡和雪子端著餐點走出來看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，佐助和鳴人從小就很愛鬥嘴，看見他們不需要太過擔心，只要不會打起來其他就還好，午餐已經準備好大家當然會好好的用餐。

鳴人在卡卡西和伊魯卡的面前就像小孩子一樣，就好像當年他們養育他的時候一樣，佐助知道這是鳴人想要和他們撒嬌才會這樣，畢竟他從小到大都跟在卡卡西和伊魯卡的身邊。

佐助和鳴人住在一起才知道戀人是多麼的愛撒嬌，可愛的樣子讓人很想要去碰觸他，這也是為什麼卡卡西和伊魯卡是那樣的喜歡他，他們兩人撫養他長大怎麼會不知道鳴人的習性。

「好久沒吃伊魯卡哥哥煮的飯菜。」鳴人像是懷念一般地吃著今天的午餐。

「伊魯卡小親親的手藝總是會讓人懷念。」卡卡西對於伊魯卡的手藝評價很高。

「伊魯卡哥哥的手藝真的很好。」雪子開心的把所有的飯菜給吃完。

「謝謝你們喜歡。」伊魯卡笑笑的看著他們。

伊魯卡很開心大家喜歡自己做的餐點，每次聽見自己的手藝被稱讚伊魯卡都很開心，卡卡西看見伊魯卡開心的樣子微笑，今天伊魯卡生日看見大家聚在一起真的很開心。

佐助和鳴人很開心可以和他們聚在一起，看見卡卡西和伊魯卡感情很好的樣子不需要擔心許多，鼬和雪子當然也很開心過來聚會，只要和大家聚在一起大家會笑得很開心。

雪子開心的摟著伊魯卡的手，伊魯卡把雪子抱在懷裡，這個自己從小養到大的孩子卡卡西和伊魯卡可是很疼愛，鳴人到現在還是很依賴卡卡西和伊魯卡，跟自己的親生父母親沒有這麼親近。

有時候水門會很哀怨自家孩子們比較喜歡跟在卡卡西和伊魯卡的身邊，跟他們兩人比較親近，對此卡卡西和伊魯卡只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，這樣水門和玖辛奈會想辦法跟孩子們拉近關係。

「謝謝你們的禮物，這些禮物我很喜歡。」伊魯卡拆開禮物後告訴其他人。

「伊魯卡哥哥喜歡就好。」雪子微笑的看著伊魯卡。

「只要是伊魯卡哥哥的禮物，我會很用心的挑。」鳴人是那樣的喜歡伊魯卡。

「這是謝謝伊魯卡老師的養育之恩。」佐助有些不好意思地告訴伊魯卡。

「你們這些孩子也真是的。」卡卡西看見這樣的情形苦笑。

伊魯卡聽見他們說的話微笑，什麼話都沒有說，只是摸摸佐助的頭，當然鳴人也不會疏忽，雪子當然也會用自己的方式來擁抱她，這麼多年的時間孩子們已經長大，有時候會讓自己很感慨。

雪子和鳴人以及佐助很感謝卡卡西和伊魯卡的養育之恩，卡卡西和伊魯卡當年可是很用心地在撫養他們，現在長大成人當然要好好的報答他們，會用自己的方式來報答他們。


	6. 6月：水無月（みなづき）

六月是春夏交接的季節，佐助和鳴人依舊要出任務，他們兩人和小櫻準備好聽四代火影水門的命令，難得第七小隊要出任務，現在他們都可以獨當一面，所以第七小隊只加入根的成員祭。

本來帶他們的老師卡卡西和大和退下來去處理其他的任務，回歸他們原本的工作暗部，自己的學生當上上忍之後就會拆開去配合的其他人，只是第七小隊比較特別，就像豬鹿蝶一樣不太會被拆開。

對於今天的任務佐助和鳴人沒有太大的意見，小櫻和祭當然會配合他們兩人，畢竟每次出任務主導的就是他們兩人，不過大多是佐助主導任務，其他人會配合他一起執行任務。

「為什麼每次都是我？佐助你太過分了。」鳴人聽見自己又被分配到不想要做的地方很不爽。

「如果不是你拿手，是你擅長的地方，我根本不想要分配給你。」佐助聽見鳴人不爽和自己抗議的樣子時跟他說。

「好啦！好啦！鳴人你就乖一點去執行任務吧！」小櫻拍拍鳴人的背部。

「嘛！鳴人真的很適合執行。」祭笑笑的看著他們。

鳴人雖然很火大但是還是遵照佐助說的話去執行任務，讓其他三個人可以配合自己，佐助總是有辦法可以把任務分配很好，他們幾個可以合作的很好，順利的解決任務。

其實其他人知道佐助是故意把那個任務分配給鳴人，畢竟需要有人引誘才可以順利進行，佐助不想要讓小櫻進入危險當中，鳴人的變身術比人家還好，自然就讓他去引誘。

佐助會在旁邊保護他，絕對不會讓鳴人受到任何的傷害，看見這樣的情形小櫻和祭會想辦法處理這個任務，要是成功的話他們的任務就完成，這個任務其實很好解決，不需要擔心太多。

「我們又不是暗部，幹嘛需要暗殺人？」鳴人對此感到不太高興。

「因為我們受過暗部的訓練，所以這個任務才會委託我們。」佐助對此一點也不意外。

「好吧！外面的忍者真多。」鳴人也是一個感知忍者。

「看樣子需要小心，不然的話會打草驚蛇。」佐助看了周邊的情形之後判斷。

等待佐助下判斷的期間鳴人也開始默默地觀察一切，然後利用自身的優勢搞定自己想要拿到手的一切，暗殺部分就讓佐助和祭去執行，自己和小櫻根本不用動手，畢竟他們兩人不適合動手。

或許就是這樣佐助才會讓鳴人去引誘目標，把任務處理完畢之後他們在回程的路上找一家旅館住宿，大家都需要好好的放鬆一下，小櫻很開心可以泡在熱水裡面洗澡，佐助和鳴人當然也是一樣。

祭開始習慣這些夥伴，常常會看見佐助和鳴人打鬧的樣子，即使在洗澡的時候也是一樣，他們兩人面對對方的時候就會像小孩子一樣，常常會讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

「洗澡就洗澡，不要老是碰我！」鳴人警告佐助不要老是吃自己豆腐。

「你可以自己刷背嗎？鳴人。」佐助微笑的看著鳴人。

「我可以自己來，少來弄我。」鳴人很想要脫離佐助的魔手。

「嘖！」佐助聽見鳴人說的話乖乖的停手。

要是惹火自己的伴侶佐助肯定會吃虧，鳴人要是打起來的話不會輸給任何人，雖然他們兩人打起來可說是平手，要是鳴人認真起來的話肯定會傷到佐助，因此說什麼佐助都不會和鳴人打鬧下去。

洗過澡之後鳴人習慣性會在長廊上看風景，小櫻看見這樣的情形走過去和他一起看風景，佐助和祭正在討論要怎樣寫報告給上層，微風輕輕的吹著讓人覺得有點涼意，感覺非常的舒服。

「鳴人，你在想什麼？」小櫻看見鳴人正在發呆的樣子問。

「沒有在想什麼，只是單純發呆而已。」鳴人伸伸懶腰後看著隊裡唯一的女性隊友。

「佐助和祭正在商量要怎樣寫報告，畢竟總是要報告一下。」小櫻拿了一杯水給鳴人。

「這次的任務真的不好解決，報告會不好寫是正常的。」鳴人對此一點也不意外。

佐助和祭商量完後就過來找鳴人，看見佐助來找自己鳴人一點也不意外，每次出任務佐助總是會和鳴人在一起，除非他們兩人單獨出任務，不然幾乎可以說是形影不離。

看見這樣的情形小櫻和祭不意外，佐助是真的很喜歡鳴人，不過有時候會讓鳴人覺得很不舒服，會想要和佐助拉開距離，儘管如此還是可以發現他們兩人的感情很好。

疲累的鳴人躺在床上睡著，佐助看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是在他的旁邊一起跟著睡覺，佐助會握著鳴人的手，似乎是這樣才會有安全感，這樣的安全感佐助和鳴人會有感。

「佐助和鳴人的感情真的很好。」尚未回房間的祭和小櫻開始聊天。

「他們兩人從小感情就很好，根本就是佐助很依賴鳴人。」小櫻對於佐助的個性實在是不知道要怎麼說。

「會不會是沒有安全感呢？我看書上說沒有安全感的人會很依賴對方。」祭笑笑的和小櫻聊天。

「或許吧！誰知道。」小櫻微笑的沒多說什麼。

佐助很依賴自己這件事鳴人很清楚，可是他不太喜歡老是黏在一起的感覺，這會讓他感到很不舒服，會想盡辦法拉開一個距離，有個喘息的空間，沒有喘息空間自己會感到很不舒服。

後來找到相處的方法之後，佐助和鳴人知道哪種方式比較對，絕對不會讓對方感到很不舒服，畢竟想要和對方長久在一起一定要找到屬於他們兩人很好的相處方式，這樣感情才會長久。


	7. 7月：文月（ふみつき）

七月是佐助的生日月這點鳴人很清楚，自然會準備禮物送給佐助，雖然他們兩人不太缺什麼，可是送給對方禮物是一種心意，鳴人相信這樣的心意一定可以傳達給佐助。

每次佐助都很期待鳴人送自己的禮物，收到愛人給予自己的禮物他當然會很開心，對他來說最重要的人送的禮物是對方很重要的心意，同時生日當天也會和家人們聚在一起吃飯。

今天是佐助的生日當然難免會要和家人聚在一起，鳴人當然也知道這件事，自然會陪著佐助回去宇智波家看看富嶽和美琴，美琴可是很期待小兒子回家吃飯，甚至也會規定大兒子鼬回家一起吃飯。

「媽，我回來了。」佐助和鳴人一起回到宇智波家。

「回來啦！今天是佐助你的生日，我準備你喜歡吃的東西，一會兒鼬也會和雪子一起回來。」美琴看見小兒子佐助和鳴人一起回來很開心。

「美琴阿姨，不好意思，來打擾了。」鳴人乖乖的和美琴打招呼。

「哪裡是打擾，我可是很喜歡鳴人你來呢！佐助都不愛帶你回來。」美琴不太高興的看著小兒子。

「媽，我又不是故意的，火影大人也會要我們回去。」佐助聽見母親說的話苦笑。

「少來了，水門和玖辛奈又不是常常叫你們回去吃飯。」美琴難免會數落一下自己的寶貝兒子。

「佐助回來就好，妳就不要唸他，他也長大了。」富嶽看見妻子碎念的樣子很無奈。

「你就疼他。」美琴不太高興的看著自家丈夫。

佐助和鳴人就看著富嶽和美琴鬥嘴，他們什麼話都插不上，難得可以看見父母親鬥嘴的樣子佐助露出開心的笑容，鳴人看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己回家的時候也會看到水門和玖辛奈鬥嘴的樣子。

鼬和雪子進入家門的時候看見這樣的情形，他們什麼話也沒有說，各自把禮物拿給佐助，收到兄長和大嫂的禮物佐助很開心，才要轉頭和他們道謝就看見鳴人正在和雪子撒嬌。

一向很喜歡和雪子撒嬌的鳴人當然不會放過任何可以和姐姐撒嬌的機會，看見這樣的情形佐助只能苦笑，鼬笑笑的看著佐助的反應，只是拍拍他的肩膀要他不要去想太多。

既然鳴人不想要讓自己打擾，佐助只能去找鼬商討一些事情，美琴看見兩個兒子回來當然是進入廚房端出自己親手做的餐點出來，富嶽也和兩個兒子一起談話，雪子和鳴人只是在旁邊看沒有多說什麼。

「今天的餐點可是佐助喜歡吃的東西喔！」美琴笑笑的告訴大家。

「媽，謝謝。」佐助有些害羞的告訴自己的母親。

「佐助，生日快樂。」鼬摸摸自家弟弟的頭。

「生日快樂，佐助。」鳴人微笑的看著自己的戀人。

「生日快樂，佐助。」雪子笑笑的看著佐助。

「生日快樂，佐助，現在，坐下來用餐。」富嶽很有威嚴的告訴其他人。

大家一起坐下來用餐是很美好也很幸福的事情，美琴最喜歡和孩子們一起過來聚餐，自從鼬和佐助開始獨立之後就搬出家門去和愛人一起住，對此美琴頗有一點小意見。

不過每次孩子們生日的時候他們都會回家一起享用餐點，富嶽雖然沒有任何的表現可是也看得出來他很開心，雪子和鳴人看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，鼬和佐助反而沒有說什麼。

分開的這些年時間兩個孩子已經長大成人，美琴會感嘆時間過得很快，不過可以看見他們很好的樣子自然就會放心許多，而且他們心愛的人也在身邊，看樣子是真的不需要擔心太多。

「佐助，你今天很開心？」回家的時候鳴人看見佐助開心的樣子微笑。

「看見爸媽過的很好的樣子自然很高興。」佐助聽見鳴人說的話告訴他。

「富嶽叔叔和美琴阿姨很開心呢！」鳴人相信佐助的父母親真的很開心。

「是啊！」佐助有這樣的感嘆。

回到家後佐助開始拆起自己的禮物，家裡還有其他人送的禮物，這些禮物佐助會好好的拆開來看，看看大家送的是什麼東西，鳴人的禮物肯定是留在最後才會拆開，畢竟他想留點驚喜。

看見這樣的情形鳴人什麼話也沒說，只是去洗澡準備睡覺，對方想要什麼時後拆禮物他都沒有意見，況且對方想要留點小小的驚喜自己也無所謂，反正等到自己生日的時候對方也會送禮物給自己。

把所有的禮物拆開之後佐助一一分類，默默的拆開鳴人給的禮物，看見裡面的禮物微笑，看樣子自己最愛的人給他一個小小的驚喜，把東西收拾好之後佐助也去洗澡睡覺。

「謝謝你的禮物，我很喜歡。」佐助把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「嗯，你喜歡就好，生日快樂，佐助。」鳴人緩緩的說出這句話。

「晚安，我的寶貝。」佐助親吻鳴人的臉頰。

「晚安，佐助。」鳴人說完之後就閉上眼睛睡覺。

生日當天可以收到自己想要的禮物佐助當然很開心，鳴人永遠都會準備一個小小的驚喜給自己，這樣的驚喜讓自己很喜歡，這也是為什麼他會那樣的喜歡鳴人，打從小時候第一次見面的時候就很喜歡他，這是不可否認的事情。

當年的一見鍾情佐助不知道是否可以和他在一起，追求鳴人很久的時間後對方才答應和自己在一起，也好不容易在磨合很多次之後才找到他們兩人的相處方式，牽著對方的手繼續走下去。

或許幸福就是這樣簡單，佐助慢慢的覺得這種幸福是自己和鳴人一起創造出來，同時他們也會好好的守護這樣的感情，或許哪天他們家會有孩子，到時候又會更是熱鬧。


	8. 8月：葉月（はづき）

夏天是很惱人的季節，過熱的天氣總是讓鳴人懶洋洋的，似乎是一點也不想要出門，看見天氣很好的樣子就不想要出門，佐助看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，看樣子鳴人是真的不想出門。

太熱的天氣的確讓人很不想出門，家裡雖然有吹著微風可是還是有種熱度，儘管有冷氣他們也不想開，這時候鳴人就喜歡抱著冰塊吃西瓜，佐助總是會笑笑的看著這樣的情形，然後準備他想要的東西。

不過佐助還是不會讓鳴人吃太多的西瓜，畢竟吃太多的西瓜總是會鬧肚子，要是看見鳴人拉肚子的話，佐助會感到很傷腦筋，要是上醫院的話肯定會被小櫻給罵一頓。

「西瓜可不能吃太多，別忘了你上次鬧肚子。」佐助在廚房喊了這句話。

「好。」鳴人知道上次吃多的下場，他可不想去醫院被小櫻打。

「今天晚餐吃涼麵，好嗎？」佐助走出來看著鳴人。

「我都可以。」鳴人對此沒有太大的意見。

九尾趴在鳴人的身邊曬太陽，一人一尾獸就這樣在外面曬太陽，佐助看見這樣的情形走入廚房煮晚餐，天氣太熱什麼東西都吃不太下去，涼麵等一些冷食比較讓人有胃口。

雖然佐助比較喜歡吃飯糰，鳴人喜歡吃拉麵，可是現在是夏天讓他們兩人沒有太多的食欲，所以他們兩人會做一些冷食來吃，涼麵就是常常在夏天出現在他們家的食物。

除了涼麵以外佐助還有做了一些飯糰，就怕兩人吃不飽，畢竟他們兩人的食量真的很大，吃的東西真的很多，所以不管怎樣佐助還是會多做一些餐點，讓自己和鳴人可以吃飽。

「佐助，可以做拉麵口味的涼麵嗎？」鳴人起身把東西收拾好後拿到廚房裡。

「明天試試看，不知道會不會很好吃。」佐助塞了一口食物給鳴人。

「好。」鳴人口齒不清的說著。

「先去客廳看電視，等下就叫吃飯。」佐助覺得應該要叫鳴人開冷氣才對。

他們挑選的房子比較和室，雖然有裝冷氣可是他們還是比較喜歡打開房門讓風吹入家裡，只有在晚上睡覺的時候才會開冷氣，雖然佐助還在想到底要在家裡哪裡多裝冷氣就是，鳴人也不會太在意。

有任務佐助和鳴人不會在家，冷氣這種東西也雖是一種奢侈品，不過他們的財力還是可以負擔，所以有時候鳴人受不了的時候會開冷氣，這時候佐助也會陪在他身邊，兩人會待在屋子內看書或是做自己想做的事情。

所以當佐助把晚餐端出來後鳴人打開冷氣，當然也把房門什麼都關好，兩人在冷氣房裡面享用今天的餐點，九尾當然也跟著進入屋子裡面來，有冷氣會讓人覺得暑氣全消。

「當初應該不要挑選和室的房子。」鳴人悶悶的說出這句話。

「我比較喜歡和室的房子，你不是也是在這樣的房子中長大。」佐助知道鳴人的意思。

「雖然這樣說也沒錯啦！可是覺得要裝冷氣什麼的，好像不太方便的樣子。」鳴人乖乖的吃起自己的餐點。

「放心吧！我們的財力夠，不需要擔心太多。」佐助喝了一口味噌湯。

佐助說的話鳴人沒有反駁，的確他們兩人的財力可以負擔這樣的財力，自然不需要去想太多，雖然這間房子是兩層樓，但是他們大多活動在一樓，二樓是他們的房間。

以後要是有孩子的話他們也會把房間改好，儘管打掃起來有點麻煩，可是他們兩人還是很喜歡這個房子，偶爾朋友們會過來做客，即使他們喝醉之後也可以在這裡休息。

夏天的時候這種房子的確比較好，有時候鳴人會躺在地板上看著屋頂，偶爾繪在那邊睡覺，佐助看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，不過他還是任由戀人這樣做，不要感冒什麼都可以。

「真涼快。」鳴人靠在佐助的身上。

「想躺的話去沙發上躺著，我要看卷軸。」佐助苦笑的看著鳴人。

「好。」鳴人乖乖的躺在沙發上。

「小子，不要夏天就懶。」九尾跳到鳴人的身上準備小憩。

「你還說我，你自己還不是一樣。」鳴人摸摸九尾的頭。

「你們兩人都一樣。」佐助對此只能搖頭。

碎念完後佐助繼續看卷軸，身為未來的暗部大隊長，佐助有很多的東西要學習，現在雪子教導他很多，不過有些事情他需要自己去領會，鳴人想要放鬆自己也不會去多說什麼。

鳴人是未來的火影人選之一，要學習的東西也很多，水門有時候會把兒子抓去學習，這時候鳴人總是會抱怨一下，不過最後他還是會乖乖的學習，畢竟火影的位子不是這樣輕鬆。

因此現在他們兩人的任務反而沒有這麼多，偶爾接接工作，最多的時候還是會學習自己應該要學的事情，小櫻會在醫院忙碌處理病人，祭會安排讓其他人配合，和平的時候打打殺殺的任務也不多。

「其實有點不想接任火影，感覺很奇怪，父傳子好像不太好。」鳴人緩緩的說出這句話。

「想那麼多做什麼，如果你沒有這個能力的話，不會有人接納你為火影。」佐助捏捏鳴人的臉頰。

鳴人摸摸佐助剛剛捏的地方，他開始想著愛人說的話，佐助說的話的確是沒有錯，自己要是沒有能力的話根本無法接任火影的位子，自己根本就是想太多，要是亂想的話肯定會被罵。

水門可是很期待自己的兒子可以接任火影的位子，所以不需要去想太多，只要好好的把事情做好，畢竟成為火影是自己的夢想，這個夢想不是因為水門的關係，而是曾經自己被三代火影開導過，讓他開始嚮往這個位子。


	9. 9月：長月（ながつき）

卡卡西生日在九月，夏秋交接的季節，每年都會送卡卡西禮物的鳴人一定會去挑選禮物，佐助看見這樣的情形自然也沒多說什麼，當年自己也被卡卡西和伊魯卡養大，所以他們都會送禮物給卡卡西。

伊魯卡身為卡卡西的另外一半會做大餐給大家吃，卡卡西和伊魯卡的生日一定是雪子和鳴人回家慶祝的日子，自然要做大餐給孩子們吃，看見自己養大的孩子們回來他們自然會很開心。

況且他們家的寶貝兒女都很喜歡和鳴人、雪子在一起，有時候還會拉著佐助要他教導他們，卡卡西和伊魯卡可是很清楚鳴人是個孩子王，很受到村子裡孩子們的歡迎，相信佐助也知道這件事。

「伊魯卡哥哥，我和佐助回來看你和卡卡西哥哥。」鳴人的聲音馬上傳入伊魯卡的耳中。

「鳴人，歡迎來玩！」伊魯卡看見鳴人馬上擁抱他。

「我好想你和卡卡西哥哥。」鳴人真的很喜歡卡卡西和伊魯卡。

「我也很想你和小雪，看見你們過得很好我很開心。」伊魯卡摸摸自己最寶貝孩子的頭。

佐助笑笑的看著這樣的情形，他知道鳴人很喜歡自己的養育者，跟他們相處這麼多年的時間他怎麼會不知道愛人的習慣，卡卡西抱著小兒子看見他們的到來微笑，雖然湊已經長大可是還是很喜歡給父親抱。

鳴人開心的把禮物拿給卡卡西，對於自己親自養大的孩子送禮物給自己，卡卡西很開心的收下禮物，七海看見鳴人來當然會拉著他去陪自己玩耍，佐助踏入這個家就被湊抓著，沒想到湊已經從卡卡西的懷裡跳下來找自己。

卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑，伊魯卡進入廚房煮飯給他們吃，鼬和雪子也匆匆來到旗木家，卡卡西看見是寶貝妹妹來到家裡幫自己慶祝生日當然很開心，雪子用力擁抱自己最愛的兄長。

「伊魯卡說你們今天要來，所以要煮好料給我們吃。」卡卡西摸摸雪子的頭。

「有我喜歡吃的天婦羅嗎？」雪子故意這樣問卡卡西。

「親愛的，你知道我最不喜歡吃天婦羅，但我相信伊魯卡一定會做。」卡卡西怎麼會不知道另外一半有多麼的疼愛雪子。

「我很開心可以吃到伊魯卡哥哥親手做的天婦羅。」雪子開心的告訴卡卡西。

伊魯卡總是會做孩子們喜歡吃的東西，即使是卡卡西的生日也不例外，當然他也會做卡卡西喜歡吃的東西，不過桌上的餐點大多是孩子們喜歡吃的東西，這點卡卡西也不好抱怨。

就算他想要和伊魯卡抱怨，對方也會很堅持告訴他說難得孩子們來玩，對於伊魯卡的堅持卡卡西也不好說什麼，畢竟鳴人和雪子很少回家看看他們，大家各自有任務要處理。

佐助看見桌上的餐點不知道要說什麼，鼬什麼話都沒有多說，他知道這是伊魯卡疼愛孩子們的表現，雪子看見有自己喜歡吃的餐點很開心，開心的挽著伊魯卡的手和他撒嬌。

「伊魯卡老師，謝謝。」佐助看見有自己喜歡吃的菜色感到很不好意思。

「你是我們家的一員，當然是要做你喜歡吃的東西。」伊魯卡摸摸佐助的頭。

「鼬，坐下來和我們一起享用，伊魯卡的手藝真的很好。」卡卡西拍拍鼬這個後背的肩膀。

「好。」鼬點點頭坐下來一起享用餐點。

「不要太拘謹，這裡很讓人放鬆。」雪子看見鼬拘謹的樣子苦笑的說。

雪子開心把筷子和碗筷拿給鼬，佐助自然會幫鳴人服務，這樣貼心的服務卡卡西和伊魯卡笑笑的沒有多說什麼，七海和湊開心的吃著今天的晚餐，佐助拿起自己喜歡吃的飯糰開始吃了起來，鳴人則是吃自己喜歡的菜色。

雖然卡卡西不喜歡吃天婦羅，但是最後雪子都會幫他解決掉，天婦羅是雪子很喜歡吃的料理，伊魯卡總是很喜歡做這個餐點給雪子吃，因為每次都可以看見雪子吃的津津有味的樣子。

收到自己想要的禮物卡卡西很開心，看樣子鳴人知道自己想要看親熱天堂這本書，所以和自來也拿了一本新書來送自己，雪子當然是送給他一些實用的禮物，情趣用品這種東西還是不要拿給孩子們看。

「小子，你可要好好的對待鳴人，不然我會痛毆你一頓，不會看在你是我的學生的面上而留情。」要走之前卡卡西很認真的告訴佐助。

「我會的，不會讓卡卡西老師你痛打我一頓。」佐助知道卡卡西是認真的。

「鳴人，你可要好好吃飯，不要老是挑食，工作上的事情好好加油。」伊魯卡擁抱自己最愛的孩子。

「好的，伊魯卡哥哥。」鳴人答應過的事情一定會做到。

雪子擁抱伊魯卡之後就離開，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡笑笑的沒有多說什麼，道別過後佐助和鳴人一起離開，今天兩個人過得很愉快，晚上又幫卡卡西慶生，鳴人覺得今天很開心。

回到家後鳴人躺在沙發上休息，佐助看見這樣的情形微笑，他進入廚房裡面拿了兩杯茶出來，打算和鳴人一起喝，他們兩人一起喝茶，偶爾這樣靜靜的喝茶也是很幸福的事情。

由於離睡覺時間還早喝過茶後兩人乾脆去浴室當中洗澡，佐助和鳴人會一起洗澡這件事不稀奇，誰先洗好誰就先泡澡，鳴人看著佐助正在洗澡的樣子覺得對方的身材真好。

「佐助，你的身材真好。」鳴人泡在水裡後說出這句話。

「你的身材也不錯，我不覺得有差到哪裡去。」佐助進入浴缸後把人拉到懷裡。

鳴人很享受佐助幫自己按摩，而且靠在佐助的懷裡真的很安心，鳴人總是會不小心睡著，看見這樣的情形佐助總是會笑他，鳴人偶爾會因為這樣和他吵架，兩人的感情真的很好。

最後鳴人被佐助打包回到房間睡覺，之後會發生什麼事情大家心知肚明，佐助和鳴人都很清楚之後會發生什麼事情，其他的事情就不需要其他人多說，讓他們兩人自己去處理就好。


	10. 10月：神無月（かんなづき）

但在出雲地方又稱為神有月（かみありつき）

愛人的生日要到了，佐助正在想要送什麼東西給鳴人，他很想要送一個驚喜給對方，今年他生日的時候對方有送自己一個驚喜，讓他想要好好的回送給他，這是他每年最想做的事情。

鳴人對於自己的生日不是沒有感覺，因為一早雪子就讓通靈獸送禮物給他，下午傳送忍者要他回家和水門以及玖辛奈吃飯，父母親已經準備好生日禮物和餐點給他，姐姐雪子也在家裡一起等待他回家。

晚上佐助和鳴人一起回家吃飯，雪子和鼬迎接他們回來，水門和玖辛奈今天想要一起下廚給孩子們吃飯，所以把女兒趕出廚房，雪子只好乖乖的等待弟弟鳴人回家吃飯。

「爸爸媽媽一起做飯？」鳴人看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑。

「嗯，他們說要做你喜歡吃的菜色，就把我趕出廚房。」雪子聳聳肩看著弟弟。

「姐姐，謝謝妳的禮物。」鳴人開心的和雪子撒嬌。

「不客氣，你喜歡就好，生日快樂。」雪子抱抱自己最愛的弟弟。

「佐助，等下就算不喜歡，也要吃光。」鼬只有這樣的交代。

「好。」佐助當然知道兄長的意思。

等到水門和玖辛奈把飯菜準備好之後，他們才一起開動吃飯，桌上的確是鳴人喜歡吃的東西，當然還有一部份是雪子喜歡的菜色，兩姐弟喜歡吃的東西水門和玖辛奈可是去問過卡卡西和伊魯卡。

雖然對於自家母親的手藝沒有什麼信心，但是雪子和鳴人也沒有開口告訴她說今天的菜色不好吃，畢竟是自家母親的心意，看見水門和玖辛奈開心的樣子鳴人也很開心，乖乖的把飯菜給吃完。

其實今天除了慶祝鳴人的生日以外，也順便慶祝雪子的生日，畢竟兩姐弟的生日只有差幾天，鳴人也會帶著自己的禮物給雪子，他相信不管送什麼雪子都會收下甚至收好。

「這是小雪和小鳴的禮物，生日快樂！」水門和玖辛奈把禮物拿給自己的孩子們。

「爸爸媽媽，謝謝。」鳴人開心的收下禮物。

「爸、媽，謝謝。」雪子很開心可以收到父母親給的禮物。

「姐姐，這個禮物給你，生日快樂。」鳴人把禮物拿給雪子。

「謝謝，生日快樂，鳴人。」雪子給弟弟一個頰吻。

吃過飯之後他們聊天問問近況之類的，佐助把禮物放在家裡，等到回家後就可以給鳴人禮物，要給自家大嫂的禮物佐助早已經拿給鼬，現在自己要好好的和他們聊天。

時間差不多之後佐助和鳴人一起回家，收到禮物的鳴人把雪子送給他的禮物拿出來，和父母親以及其他人送給自己的禮物一一拆開，佐助看見這樣的情形回去房間拿禮物出來。

把所有的禮物都拆開之後鳴人開始一一分類，然後把東西給收好準備回房間休息，當佐助把禮物給他的時候感到很訝異，鳴人開心的收下佐助的禮物，坐下來開始拆起愛人給的禮物。

「佐助，謝謝你送我這個禮物。」看到是自己想要的禮物鳴人很開心。

「不客氣。」佐助笑笑的看著戀人。

「我喜歡這個驚喜。」鳴人微笑的看著佐助。

「我很高興你喜歡這個驚喜。」佐助親吻自己最愛的人。

兩人在客廳中交纏許久之後才進入臥室當中，看見臥室當中交纏的身影月亮也害羞的躲在雲裡面，最後才進入浴室當中洗澡，然後好好的睡覺，生日禮物什麼的就等明天早上醒來再好好收拾。

第二天醒來之後鳴人開始把東西給收拾好，看見佐助已經把早餐放在桌上的樣子微笑，看樣子他今天有事情要處理所以不等他一起用餐，對此鳴人沒有太大的意見，偶爾自己享用早餐也是很幸福的事情。

這幾天是鳴人的休假，把東西收拾好之後他開始做自己的事情，拿出水桶開始澆花，佐助回家看見鳴人正在院子裡澆花的樣子微笑，他開心的走上前親吻自己最愛的人。

「有什麼事情讓你今天不陪我吃早餐？」鳴人笑著問佐助。

「火影大人有事情找我，有個任務要我去處理。」佐助親吻自己最愛的人。

「爸爸要你自己去嗎？這樣你要小心一點，佐助。」親吻過後鳴人很認真的看著佐助。

「會和祭一起去，其他人就不知曉。」佐助知道自己不會讓鳴人擔心。

「嘛！就好好去吧！我相信你。」鳴人微笑的看著佐助。

「好。」佐助親親鳴人的臉頰。

澆花過後他們兩人就回去屋子裡去，看看書或是做什麼開始打發時間，佐助不打訴把水門告訴自己的事情說出來給鳴人聽，畢竟這些事情不是什麼好事情，他會親手把那些威脅給處理掉。

即使是和平時代還是有這樣惱人的問題在，佐助會和祭以及其他人去處理這些事情，太過黑暗的事情果然還是不要讓自己最愛的人知曉會比較好，鳴人可是自己的陽光。

守護自己的陽光是佐助的責任，鳴人是自己最愛的人，該守護的人他就會守護好，絕對不會讓人有機可趁，他相信鳴人或許有猜到一點，只是兩人的好默契沒有打算要說開。

「佐助，我愛你。」鳴人開心的告訴自己最愛的人。

「我也愛你，鳴人。」佐助笑笑的看著鳴人。

佐助擁抱自己最愛的人，其他的事情他不想要多說什麼，今年讓鳴人度過一個很開心的生日，明年當然也要讓他度過更好的生日，就像對方想要讓自己過得很快樂是一樣的道理。


	11. 11月：霜月（しもつき）

這個月佐助被派出去執行任務，這樣的長期任務鳴人知道佐助已經很久沒有接到，連自己也很久沒有接到，現在自己的任務大多都是短期任務，因此愛人不在家的時候鳴人要自己打發時間。

火影的訓練讓他幾乎無法去想佐助的事情，看見對方幾天會寄信給自己的樣子鳴人鬆了一口氣，這樣報平安的方式真的很像佐助，枕邊人不在的時間他會去找雪子，鼬似乎也被派出去的樣子。

這個月鳴人幾乎是住在雪子家，兩姐弟在家裡有個互相依靠會比較好，水門和玖辛奈也有叫他們一起回家住，只是雪子和鳴人覺得不想要打擾父母親的生活，乾脆兩個人住在一起會比較好。

「姐姐，鼬哥哥是和佐助一起出任務嗎？」正在等晚餐的時候鳴人問出這句話。

「應該是吧！爸爸也沒跟我說。」雪子把今天的晚餐給端出來。

「希望他們會平安回來。」鳴人看見是自己喜歡吃的餐點很開心。

「會平安回來，這個任務不需要太過擔心。」雪子相信鼬和佐助會平安回來。

吃過晚餐之後鳴人覺得住了太多天決定先回家住個幾天，雪子對此沒有太大的意見，不管經過多久的時間她都會順著鳴人的意思，只要弟弟開心她什麼意見都沒有，畢竟自己也真的很想念正在出任務的人。

鳴人回到家後用通靈術把九尾叫出來，看見這樣的情形九尾也沒多說什麼，他會好好的陪在鳴人的身邊，自家宿主總是很怕寂寞，每次怕寂寞的時候就會把自己喚出來。

沖洗完畢之後鳴人抱著九尾看電視，東西當然有收拾好，不然的話佐助肯定會生氣，自從同居在一起之後他們兩人常常會為了生活習慣而吵架，最後鳴人會妥協佐助又很堅持，才有這些共識。

「那小子搞不好今晚就會回來。」九尾突然說出這句話。

「是嗎？這樣也挺快的。」鳴人覺得佐助已經出門半個月的時間。

「快要一個月的時間你已經受不了了？」九尾抬頭看著鳴人。

「算是吧！畢竟這次真的有點久。」鳴人把臉埋入九尾的毛髮中。

「他會是你身邊最重要的人，不要去想太多。」九尾用尾巴碰碰鳴人。

「九尾，姐姐是不是有身孕了？」鳴人覺得最近有感受到不同的查克拉。

「看樣子是，算算時間小女娃會懷孕也是正常的。」九尾對此一點也不意外。

「也是。」鳴人相信雪子肯定很高興。

睡覺時間到了之後鳴人回到房間睡覺，和九尾一起睡覺會讓他比較安心，半夜佐助回到家裡後看見這樣的情形苦笑，他什麼話都沒有說就去洗澡，先讓自己放鬆許多之後才和鳴人一起睡覺。

第二天早上看見自己最愛的人回來鳴人很開心，不過看見佐助很累的樣子鳴人也沒刻意叫人，只是自己先去弄簡單的早餐吃，當然也有準備佐助的份，九尾早在佐助回來的時候就回去。

鳴人把所有的事情處理完畢後也不打算叫醒佐助，看看今天有什麼事情要處理，如果沒有什麼任務的話自己還可以在村子裡面修練，或是說去圖書館看看書之類的，又或者把家裡打掃乾淨。

「鳴人？」佐助醒來後發現鳴人已經醒來的樣子沒多說什麼。

「你醒啦！佐助，早安。」看見佐助醒來的樣子鳴人微笑。

「你有做早餐？」看見桌上的早餐佐助乖乖的去吃。

「對，想說家裡有材料就做早餐。」鳴人還是可以進入廚房煮飯。

「挺好吃的。」佐助吃了一口後說出這句話。

佐助開心的把鳴人做的早餐給吃完，之後和他一起打掃家裡，中午選擇一起出門吃飯，從任務回來後看見自己最愛的人佐助有種鬆了一口氣的感覺，果然還是要看到鳴人才會讓他有種安心的感覺。

久違的一樂拉麵讓鳴人很開心，看見這樣的情形佐助苦笑，對方果然還是很喜歡吃拉麵，自己總是無法阻止他，當然自己也沒辦法阻止他，這可是鳴人的興趣，要是阻止的話佐助肯定會被打。

鳴人開心的吃著自己最喜歡的拉麵，佐助總是可以看到他在這裡吃很多的樣子，不知道鳴人的食量到底是哪裡來的，尤其是面對自己喜歡的拉麵時，這點佐助一點也不想要探討。

「有想要去哪裡嗎？」佐助覺得秋天真的很涼快。

「去森林裡走走？」鳴人反問自己最愛的人。

「好啊！」佐助一點也沒意見。

「走吧！」鳴人開心的拉著佐助一起去森林裡。

到森林裡散步讓兩人覺得很舒服，休息過後兩人開始訓練，對打兩人絕對不手軟，佐助和鳴人很清楚對方的實力在哪裡，自然不需要手下留情，只是不能大破壞就是，要是大肆破壞的話肯定會被罵。

練習過後他們兩人躺在草地上休息，佐助和鳴人喜歡這樣看著天空的一切，偶爾會趴在對方睡覺，睡午覺的時候沒有人打擾他們，靠在一起睡覺是很幸福的事情，只要有空他們都會來這裡。

森林裡的某個地方是他們兩人的秘密基地，佐助和鳴人喜歡這個秘密基地，只要有時間會過來這裡修練，然後在這裡一起睡午覺，直到時間差不多他們兩人才會回去。

「已經開始慢慢有冬天的氣息。」鳴人看著天空說出這句話。

「這樣你可要小心不要感冒。」佐助露出好看的笑容。

「臭佐助。」鳴人不爽的看著佐助。

聽見佐助說的話鳴人很想要打他，可惜自己打他馬上被阻止下來，然後兩人開始大笑起來，之後才拍拍身上的灰塵起身走回家，佐助伸出手牽著鳴人的手一起回家，幸福的氣氛瀰漫在他們的身邊。


	12. 12月：師走（しわす）

一年的年底木葉開始慢慢飄雪，寒冷的天氣讓人不想要出門，佐助會在家裡發情，把鳴人壓在牆壁上做某件事情，往往讓鳴人不知道要說什麼才好，自己也的確很喜歡佐助這樣做。

情事過後佐助和鳴人在一起看電視，對方吃豆腐的手不忘繼續摸下去，氣的鳴人很想要痛打佐助，可惜對方一點也不想要放手，鳴人只能氣呼呼的看著電視，佐助看見這樣的情形微笑。

直到時間差不多佐助才會進入廚房裡煮飯，好不容易爭脫大色狼的手讓鳴人鬆了一口氣，他一點也不想要被對方摸來摸去，然後被抓去做某件事情，要是這樣的話他可真的要傷腦筋。

「不要天氣變冷了就想做某件事情發熱。」鳴人不高興的看著佐助。

「誰叫你夏天一直拒絕我。」聽見鳴人說的話佐助抱怨。

「那是因為你一直在發情，我討厭這樣。」鳴人不爽的回嘴。

「是你自己不想要拒絕，我又沒逼迫你。」佐助微笑的看著鳴人。

聽見佐助說的話鳴人咬牙切齒的看著他，然後氣呼呼的不甩對方，佐助看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是繼續處理他們的餐點，要是讓自家小狐狸餓肚子的話，對方肯定會生氣。

氣呼呼的鳴人把九尾叫出來，把自己埋入溫暖的毛髮之中，九尾早已經習慣鳴人的個性，自然也沒有多抱怨或是什麼的，只是安靜的陪著自己的宿主看電視，等待佐助把餐點給用好。

看見九尾出現佐助當然會準備油豆腐給牠吃，雖然九尾不太挑食卻可以看的出來牠偏愛油豆腐，鳴人也老是會準備油豆腐給九尾，佐助當然也會準備油豆腐給九尾吃。

「我今天有準備油豆腐，可以給九尾吃。」佐助把餐點都端出來後告訴鳴人。

「算你這小子識相。」九尾看了佐助一眼。

「不要為難佐助。」鳴人把九尾抱起來和牠一起去餐廳吃飯。

「哼！我就是不喜歡那個臭小子。」九尾對於佐助不是那樣的喜歡。

佐助聽見九尾說的話沒多說什麼，他打從和鳴人交往到現在就被九尾看不起，或許是因為九尾本身就不喜歡宇智波家的人，連自家兄長鼬也被數落很久，常常讓雪子很無奈也無法多說什麼。

鳴人就算是九尾的宿主也拿自己的通靈獸沒有辦法，況且九尾是尾獸自己根本無法阻止，只要他們兩個不鬥嘴的話自己什麼話都不會說，而且鳴人知道九尾是嘴硬心軟，對佐助的手藝可是很喜歡。

兩人一尾獸開始吃起今天的晚餐，鳴人開心的把所有的餐點給吃完，佐助看見這樣的情形微笑，他最喜歡看見愛人把餐點給吃完的樣子，每次看見這樣的情形就覺得對方真的很捧場。

「佐助的手藝真的很好。」鳴人把餐點全部掃光後說出這句話。

「哼！勉強可以接受。」九尾絕對不會稱讚佐助。

「我很高興你們喜歡。」佐助微笑的看著鳴人和九尾。

九尾只是看著佐助什麼話都不說，鳴人開始收拾桌上的碗盤，然後把碗盤拿到洗水槽裡面洗，至於佐助和九尾他一點也不想要去管，反正他們兩個最後會恢復跟以往一樣。

鳴人安心的把所有的碗盤給洗乾淨，然後才抱著九尾去客廳看電視，佐助把最後的東西給收拾好，之後才去找自己最愛的人，等到佐助把所有的東西都整理好之後看見鳴人正在逗弄九尾的樣子微笑。

雖然佐助一直不懂為什麼九尾會討厭自己，大概是因為祖先的關係，可是自己多少也有讓九尾承認自己可以待在鳴人的身邊，鳴人是被大家寵愛的孩子，追求他的自己自然會被所有人給威脅。

「臭小子，你沒少被威脅吧？」九尾用尾巴掃過佐助的手臂。

「的確被威脅過很多次。」佐助很老實的告訴九尾。

「哼！他可是我寵愛到大的孩子，要是你不好好的對待他，我就吃了你。」九尾總是會威脅佐助。

「九喇嘛，佐助對我很好，不需要威脅他。」聽見九尾的威脅鳴人苦笑的說著。

「哼！宇智波家的人不可相信。」九尾只有這個答案。

「你真的很討厭宇智波家的人。」佐助苦笑的看著九尾。

「我本來就不喜歡你們宇智波一族的人。」九尾反而很喜歡鳴人是自己的宿主。

「九喇嘛也真是的。」鳴人摸摸九尾安撫牠。

「看樣子我需要好好檢討一下了。」佐助對此只能努力一點讓九尾接受自己。

看樣子當年宇智波斑的事件讓九尾不是很喜歡宇智波一族的人，畢竟當初的事件讓鳴人和父母親分開，四代火影差點死掉，更久以前九尾曾經被宇智波斑操縱過，這也是為什麼九尾不喜歡宇智波一族的人。

加上牠歷來的宿主是漩渦一族的人，因此九尾對漩渦一族的人很有好感，更不用說這次的宿主牠更是喜歡，九尾除了很喜歡鳴人以外也很喜歡雪子，只要有需要九尾一定會幫雪子。

玖辛奈的兩個孩子九尾都會保護好，可偏偏他們選擇的另外一伴是宇智波一族的人，才會造成九尾對他們的另外一伴不是那樣的喜歡，這點雪子和鳴人也拿九尾沒有辦法。

「我會好好的討好九尾。」佐助思索過後只有這個想法。

「你加油！我相信九喇嘛會承認你的。」鳴人拍拍佐助的肩膀。

九尾聽見他們說的話沒有說什麼，只是安靜的待在鳴人的懷裡，果然自己最喜歡的宿主還是這個臭小鬼，看見佐助對待鳴人很好也放心許多，牠可是會守護好自己最寶貝的宿主，也相信宇智波家的小鬼會對待好自己的宿主。

佐助和鳴人又在一起一年的時間，現在他們兩人又會繼續牽著對方的手繼續走下去，未來有很多時間會讓他們兩人在一起，同時一起實現他們兩人的夢想，幸福與愛就是這樣簡單，未來的日子會更美好。（全文完）


End file.
